


Reader Drabbles

by StairsWarning



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Various. All of these little stories are you and a pronoun for the other person so you can imagine who you want. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> This one was probably my most inspired one yet, im pretty thirsty if you cant tell. Based on the song 'Fourth of July' by Fall Out Boy.

His bored eyes looked up quickly as he heard the first boom, his eyes filling with wonderment. Quickly, the dark sky lit up with different hues of red, orange, blue, green and purple. The fireworks this year were amazing, and you couldn't believe what you saw when you turned your head to him. His eyes were wide and unblinking, his gaze locked onto the brightened sky. The beautiful hues reflected on his hazel eyes, making him seem brighter and more alive. You were both sitting on the ground in a field, right next to the fair that was momentarily stopped for the events.  
The blasts from the fireworks stopped for a moment, the overhead speakers saying that there were a few problems. Both of you then look around, the rest of the gathering at the field there murmuring in confusion. You locked eyes for a moment and you both smiled. A second later, the fireworks continued, his eyes snapping back up to the sky. It was absurd how adorable he was, his legs sprawled in front of him, his arms behind him for support against the ground. Honestly, you were more interested in him than the fireworks, but when you saw his raw fascination with the pyrotechnics you couldn't help but love them a bit more. Along with his bright hazel eyes, his cheeks were completely flushed and his mouth was slightly ajar, making quiet 'ooh' and 'aah' noises. Eventually, you look up to see what was so interesting about the fireworks, and you were amazed. It was beautiful. The way the rockets carved a path through the sky and bursted miraculously was enough to have you hooked. You watched the bright colors cascade across the sky, hearing a murmur of an 'ooh' throughout the large gathering of townspeople. Soon, though, the fireworks stopped coming as you watched the small clouds that were leftover float away into the night sky. You turn onto your side, seeing that he was already looking at you. His expression became sheepish as you chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on," you say to him, standing up and brushing the grass off your pants. "Let's go."

 


	2. State Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and female pronoun hang out at the State fair, having some cute times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on just about any cutesie song ever lol... hope you like this!

She grabs your hand quickly, dragging you towards the fairgrounds. It was early morning. The sidewalks were packed with people; families, groups of teens, old married couples, people with their friends. This was a day for fun, this was a day for happy memories. She drags you faster away from the dense sidewalk and you spot the way she was headed. She walked briskly up to the mini-donut stand and bought a bag for the both of you. You smiled happily at her, accepting a mini-donut. You both walk towards the animal pens and started imitating the noises as best (or as worst) as you could. You and her laughed as you both walked from place to place. You both bought some jewelry and some candy as the day progressed and as the need arised for some food.   
Eventually, though, the sun started to set. As she realized this, she ran you over to the ride area of the fair. You personally didn’t trust the safety of the rides, but you trusted her. She bought some tickets and lead you over to the ferris wheel. She handed the person manning the tickets two of your tickets as you waited in line. You weren’t too big of a fan of ferris wheels or their heights, so you held her hand, her thumb idly rubbing the back of your hand. You calmed down at that, hoping to get rid of some of your nerves. Once you and her finally stepped on the ride, after what seemed like ages you finally got to the top. She knew you were a bit nervous so she gave you a reassuring smile, to which you mirrored it back. The cabin stopped suddenly at the top, causing it to rock back and forth a bit. You held onto her hands tighter. Once it started moving again you relaxed and leaned your head against her shoulder. She giggled, putting her hand on your head and hugging you lovingly. Once the cabin got back to ground level you hopped out as quickly as possible, leaving her laughing in your wake. She saunters up to you, teasing slightly.

“You scared?” She says jokingly.

“Not one bit.” You reply, sticking your tongue out. “C’mon, let’s race home!” You yell to her as you start running. Both of you are going to be worn out completely before you leave the gates of the fair, but she follows anyway.

 


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and male pronoun take part in seven minutes in heaven. Inspired by a collection of dirty songs, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KINDA NSFW!!! Just a warning to all those who might have people looming over their shoulders.

Seven minutes in heaven. It HAD to be seven minutes in heaven. You nervously stick your hand into the bag, averting your eyes towards the ceiling and pulling out a small folded up piece of paper. You anxiously unwrapped it, leg bouncing restlessly. It was his name. HIS name. The boy you’ve had a crush on for God knows how long. You look toward him, his bright blush and skittish eyes standing out as the crowd around you ‘ooh’s. You give him a weak signal to follow you into the small closet, getting more and more anxious as you get closer and closer to the closet. Once you get somewhat close to the closet, you stop for a moment, hesitating. One of your friends then shoves you and him into the closet, saying something like, ‘go get ‘em!’.   
You nervously press against him, the closet barely being able to fit the both of you. You hear his breath slow from the nervous panting to a slower, calmer breathing. You can feel his mouth hovering closer to yours, the hot breath heavy on your mouth. Finally, you can’t take it anymore. You press your lips onto his hungerly, taking in his taste. You wrap your arms around his torso and shoulders, pressing him in closer. He moans in return, putting his hands firmly on your ass. Soon enough, his tongue begs for entrance at your lips, you open your mouth to him.  
You can’t believe you were making out with your crush right now, oh my God. You were gonna have to formally thank your friends for dragging you to this party.  
Your hands start moving up his shirt, feeling his stomach and happy trail. He moans eagerly, rutting a little into you. You laugh a bit at that, to which he simply rubs his hand in between your legs. You moan loudly, hearing him chuckle. God, you never noticed how hot he and his voice were. As soon as you start to get going with the enthusiasm, the door opens, revealing the very shocked faces of your and his friends. You untangle yourself from him, blushing heavily. There was a thin line of spit connecting the both of you. You look over to him, his hair extremely messed up and his face extremely red. You kiss the tip of his nose quickly, walking back to the group. You could hear the people who opened the doors’ voices as they described the “horror” of seeing you and him tangled together. After the party, though, you would be having a lot more fun than that.

****  
  



	4. Inconspicuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your crush likes you back! (And is hella shy)

You looked around, trying to look unsuspicious. You look over to him, his eyes focused on his friend. He would light up and laugh occasionally, making you smile and blush. He was so cute, his smile curving up at the edges. No matter what he was doing, he made you smile. You’ve had a crush on him for the longest time, but you weren’t sure if he felt the same way about you. You would get a signal or two occasionally, but it wasn’t too often that you felt that reciprocation.

You look back towards your friends, trying to keep up with what they were saying. Soon, another friend of your walked up to the small group forming, with him in tow. You tried not to stare or do anything deemed as creepy, but you couldn’t help it. As soon as your friends started a small argument, you quickly glanced over to him, expecting his focus to be elsewhere. What you found were his eyes locked onto your face. You darted your eyes away quickly, blushing lightly. Maybe he liked you, you wouldn’t know. Instead, you focus back on the conversation.

Once the period was over, you walk quickly to your locker, grabbing your textbook. You turn around, bumping into someone, hard enough to make them almost tip over. You grab their arm to steady them, only to find out it was him. As soon as he balances himself, you let go, cheeks burning. You speed walk towards the stairs leading to the second floor when you hear him call out for you. You turn towards him apprehensively.

“I uh, wanted to um…” He trails off for a moment, looking at the floor with a blush and folding his arms in front of him. “I uh, wanted to… Nevermind.” As soon as he finishes saying ‘never mind’, he books it. You confusedly make your way to your next class, wondering what he was going to say.

You attempt to focus, but your mind keeps drifting to him. At the end of the period, you had about ten minutes of free time. Sweet, enough time to figure out what the fuck was going on. You take out your phone and open Facebook messenger, one of the only reliable messengers for your phone, and open his chat bubble. You start with a simple, ‘whatd you want to say to me earlier?’ and hope for a response.

You wait a few minutes before you get your response and you take out your phone immediately. ‘Nothing. dont worry bt it’. Wow. Real inconspicuous. You were going to find out what he wanted eventually, though.

At the end of the school day, you go to your locker to grab your gym bag. Once you open your locker, You see in your peripheral someone standing next to you. You assume it’s one of your friends, so you turn around, a little ‘hey’ coming out of your mouth before you realize it’s him. He’s standing awkwardly next to you, once again blushing heavily and averting his gaze towards the floor. He fidgets with his hands a bit before speaking.

“I wanted to, um, ask you if… If I could… Take you out… On a date?” He looks up a bit at the end, unsure. He continues to fidget while you think for a bit. On the inside, you were exploding, finally! He does like you! And, he’s asking you on a date! Holy shit! You realize he was about to sulk away, so you try and make your mouth move.

“I’d love to!” You say, his face lighting up. “Where and when?” You were really nervous, but you were going to ride this out until you got significantly less awkward. His face clouds, a bit nervous.

“What’s wrong?” You ask him.

“Didn’t think I’d get this far. Probably should’ve planned something just in case.” You laugh, making him smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and do these occasionally, but if you have any suggestions, go to my tumblr stairswarning.tumblr.com (hooray, self promotion)


	5. Starry Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and he/him/his pronouns sneak out to look at constellations! (lots of awkwardness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to a friend of mine, Trinity (who is just as thirsty as me). Hope you enjoy!

You were about to settle into a peaceful sleep, trying to go to bed at the reasonable time of 1:02 AM. Yeah. Real reasonable. It was summertime and you didn’t have any plans for the next few days except to hang out with your friends sometime this week. You’ve been trying to fix your sleep schedule ever since your “wakeover”, having stayed up for about 40 hours.

As you’re about to fall asleep, you hear a small thunk on your window. You jump a bit, hoping it was just a dumbass bug flying into your window accidentally. You settle back down into your nest of blankets when you heard another thunk. At this point you were getting a little scared, wondering what was outside. You tried to get your imagination to calm down as you heard another thunk. You pull back your curtains slightly, revealing him in a dumb bright orange windbreaker, holding a handful of rocks on your driveway. You listen carefully, hoping none of your family has woken up yet. You didn’t hear anything so you opened the window slightly, him waving at you wildly. You speak to him in a harsh whisper.

“What the fuck are you doing?” You say to him, confused out of your mind. He walks closer to the window, thankfully keeping his volume down.

“I’m taking you on a midnight stroll, dude! The stars down by the lake look so cool!” You sigh, running a hand through your hair. _This boy…_ You think. _This boy is going to get into so much trouble if my parents find out about this._

“Just… Give me a sec.” You say, turning around towards your closet. You grab a sweatshirt to put over your pajamas and throw on some sweatpants. You take a deep breath, knowing you couldn’t leave via the front door. You walk back towards the window, climbing out of it onto the small ledge under it. You then clamber off of it, hanging by your hands off the small patch of roof. You feel him go under you and attempt to lessen the burden of falling-which helps, but not much-as you let go and struggle not to make much noise. You and him collapse onto the driveway, laughing quietly. You get onto your knees, watching the windows for light. Nothing happens. You then sigh in relief as he hoists you up. He holds your hand a bit longer than necessary, making him blush and let go quickly. You brush the action off.

“So... “ You say, now fully energized after successfully sneaking out. “Where to?” He jogs ahead of you, turning (and almost falling over) and gesturing for you to follow him. You laugh, jogging up to his side.

For some odd reason, you both keep jogging. You watch as white puffs of breath appear in front of your and his mouth, making you both look like dragons. You laugh a bit at that, still feeling tired.

He slows as he approaches the trail leading to the nearby lake, breathing hard. You slow as he does, and you go to walk next to him. You make a move to ruffle his hair, but you struggle to reach the top of his head, having to go on tippie toes to reach the top. He laughs, gently swatting your hand away.

“C’mon, let’s go to the top a’ this hill. The view is amazing, I swear. The stars are so bright tonight, too.” He turns to face you, his look softening for a second before leading you up. You realize the ridiculousness of this, realizing the whole-hearted teenage spirit of this. You felt happy that he chose to wake you up.

You slowly make your way to the top of the hill, the lake shimmering in the moonlight. You felt your breath being taken away as you look up, all the stars shining to their full potential and looking absolutely gorgeous doing it.

“Holy shit.” You say, your neck getting cold from being exposed to the chill air. “You know anything about constellations?” You ask sarcastically. You just didn’t expect a real answer.

“Yeah, I do, actually.” You turn to him, slightly surprised. “Y’wanna know what’s in the sky right now?” You nod quickly, shifting your attention back to the sky. You feel him gently press against your side and point towards the edge of the sky. “That over there, that’s Leo. It’s supposed to look kinda like a cat laying down with its paws in front of it.” You search the sky, not really finding the pattern. “You see it?” He asks. You shake your head. He takes your hand, pointing it towards a group of stars. “It’s right there.” He breathes, right next to your ear. You finally see the cat, smiling a bit.

“This is so cool.” You say softly. He redirects your hand all over the sky, pointing out each of the constellations. Cassiopeia, Ursa Major and Minor, Perseus, Andromeda, and more that you can’t remember.

Soon, you can tell the dawn is coming. You panic, knowing you’re supposed to be home by now. You feel him awkwardly draw away from you, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, that stupid orange windbreaker still on. His face is one of contemplation as he steps closer to you again, his eyes locking with yours. He makes the final step towards you as he presses his lips to yours hastily. He quickly drops away though, muttering apologies while walking away.

“Wait!” You yell after him. He pauses, about to walk back down the hill. You think about the kiss. The fleeting touches. The constellations. You make up your mind. You jog back down to him, making him turn back towards you. You pull his head down to your level as you press your lips to his. He tenses up a bit, but soon responds to the kiss.

After a few moments, you pull back, both of you breathing hard. You could still see the white clouds leaving your mouth, tangling with his. You smile. He smiles back. You look over his shoulder for a moment, seeing the graying dawn.

“Oh shit.” You say loudly. “I really need to get home. Like… Right now.” You pause for a moment to look at him, with him looking extremely uncomfortable while pulling back. “It’s not you! It’s just…” You gesture towards the dawn. A look of realization crosses his face.

“Oh shit!” He says, starting to run back down towards your house. You follow right after him, adrenaline rushing through your veins. You feel a giggle start in your body, and you let out a loud woo into the night sky, laughter coursing through you.

As soon as you make it near your house, you slow a bit, quieting down. You realize how out of breath you are as you and him walk slowly up your driveway. You breathe deeply and slowly, trying to think of a way to get back through your open window. You decide to gesture him over to you, trying to signal what he was supposed to do charades style. He didn’t get it. You sigh in annoyance, miming even harder. He covers his mouth with his hand, holding back a burst of laughter.

One ten-minute charades session later, he finally gets it. He was supposed to lace his fingers together, letting you step on his hands, and he was going to push you back up to the roof. _Easy enough_ , you thought. _I’ve seen it plenty of times in TV shows. I can do this_. You watch as he laces his fingers together, and you anxiously step onto his hands. He grunts, pushing you up with all of his might. You eventually gain purchase on the outcropping under your window, attempting (and failing) to pull yourself up. You decide to try and let him do most of the work. Eventually, after lots of quiet complaints, you pull yourself up, almost slipping off the roof entirely. You try and be quiet as you slip into the window, turning back towards him being very relieved. You wave awkwardly to him as he leaves your driveway, feeling the tiredness of the night sinking in.

You take off the sweatpants and sweatshirt as you close your window. You drop down onto the bed, turning to look at your clock. 5:16 AM. You sigh happily, thinking of him before you drop off into sleep.


	6. Phone-napper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He/him/his pronouns checks you out then steals your phone (inspired by 'Rose's Room' off of the Steven Universe soundtrack)

You felt someones eyes on you as you got ready to leave the lunchroom. You ignore it, instead talking to your friend about finals. Eventually, you decide to turn to see if your suspicions were correct. He was looking at you, smiling slightly. As soon as you both made eye contact, he looked away rapidly, blushing. You tried to keep your cool for a second before totally freaking out. Positively, of course. You’d done the same thing he just did, but now you kinda know that he feels similar. At least, you hoped.

You head over by your friends, them telling you about the glance. One friend told you he looked over and smiled until you turned around. You start smiling like a madman, making higher pitched noises, asking your friend how it went down.

“Okay, so basically he was walking down the aisle thing, and his eyes were kinda wandering and then they landed on you and he did this little smile and looked at the floor and the ceiling and stuff. It was super cute.” Your friend smiled at your expression, your face probably a bit too happy.

You think about it as you head to your next class, which he’s also in. You walk into the class, making eye contact with him. You try to stay away from blushing too hard, but you can’t stop yourself. You sit down in your seat, texting your friend about how you just can’t get over the lunch thing. You then feel a presence over your shoulder, freaking out a bit. He grabs your phone, looking at the messages. You try unsuccessfully to grab your phone back, panicking.

You get out of your chair, trying to wrestle your phone out of his hand. His friends block your path, making you blush furiously. You see his eyes go wide at the messages on the screen, and you hear your teacher in the background telling you to calm down a bit. People start to ask what’s happening as he pockets your phone. The bell rings and your teacher brings the class to order, forcing you to sit down, now phoneless.

You attempt to focus on the lesson about public speaking, but you were just silently hoping he didn’t open your phone and look through more of your messages. You talked to your friend about a lot dirtier things, and having him find out about that would be a little bit more than embarrassing. You take notes, attempting to get your mind off of him.

As the lesson ends, your teacher lets you take out phones and chat with friends around you. You put your stuff away, turning around to find him with your phone in hand. Of course, you were an idiot and turned off the lock for the day, being too lazy to unlock it every ten minutes. You sneak to the back of the room where he sat and sat in the seat next to him, thankfully unoccupied. He scooted his body away from you, putting your phone closer to himself. You try and keep your voice level as you talk to him.

“Can you give me my phone back, please?” You ask. He shakes his head slightly.

“Nope. Still reading messages on it.” You look at him pleadingly.

“What have you read so far? And what conversations? Seriously, please don’t tell me you’ve read a lot of them.” You look into his (very, very pretty) eyes, hoping he didn’t go head first into the mess that is your messages. He looks at you, smiling slightly and giggling. Oh shit. This kid either has no idea what you’re talking about or knows how to begin your demise. Ok, that was a bit melodramatic, but still. There was some weird shit in there.

“Well I uh, I read a few. But I only scrolled for enough info. Don’t worry.” He looks at you calmly as he offers you your phone back. “Oh yeah, I only messed with one thing.” He says. You panic a bit, hoping it wasn’t anything bad. “I added my number to your phone, so now if you wanna go out sometime I can contact you or something.”

By the end of that sentence, he was blushing like mad, his eyes darting around the room and his fingers nervously lacing and unlacing. You gesture to his phone and he unlocks it and hands it to you. You try and navigate his phone the best you can, and eventually you get to where you want to be. You enter your name in, of course following your name are a bunch of emojis. You save your number to his phone and hand it back to him as the bell rings. As you leave the classroom, you say one thing to him.

“I’d love to go out with you sometime.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda based off of what happened to me a few weeks ago, actually. only the very beginning, but its still cute af


End file.
